


【王蛇x铁兵】凌辱小铁兵

by SnowytheManul



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Pedophilia, Seduction, 人外, 恋童, 求求您了真的很雷最好别看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 文如其名，发生在普通特摄直男玩家模型柜里的故事。这个系列有好几篇，我先慢慢搬。本篇为shf王蛇/kubrick小铁兵，含有shf王蛇/shf铁兵的内容。用朋友的话说就是【R18成人色情版玩具总动员】……可以查查kubrick小铁兵玩具的图片，超可爱的。而且胸甲可脱，是色色的小家伙（咦含有非典型的/人外的虚拟恋童癖情节。可能引发不适。涉及强暴、诱奸等内容，但不代表作者本人是恋童癖。写的有点仓促，是送给四末老师的生日礼物。今天搬过来了。
Relationships: Ouja/Zolda, SHF王蛇/Kubrick小铁兵, SHF王蛇/SHF铁兵, 王蛇/铁兵
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【王蛇x铁兵】凌辱小铁兵

**Author's Note:**

> 请一定一定三思而入，如果非要看，看完也别挂我，挂我也别被我看见，否则直接登门拜访（咦）。非常边缘非常小众性癖，雷死不负责，真的。

小铁兵是kubrick出产的限量版小玩具，方方小小可可爱爱，看起来圆滚滚胖乎乎又有点肉肉的。直男主人花了很大价钱才从二手网站淘到，简直爱不释手，捧在手里都怕摔坏了，到货之后只玩了几十分钟，就放到了那个淫窝一样的玻璃柜子里，只给展示不给摸。  
天真可爱的小铁兵初来乍到，一下子看见这么多来打，还受到了各种关爱和热烈欢迎，自然非常开心。小铁兵心中满怀对新环境的好奇与跃跃欲试，浑然未觉自己已经落入魔窟。  
柜子里还有一个跟自己有些像，但是身材更高更大更修长的铁兵，唔，就叫他大铁兵吧。同样都是铁兵，小铁兵很快就对大铁兵产生了好感，想要接近人家黏着人家，但是这个大铁兵好像一副很不友善的样子，看见缩小版的自己就仿佛碰到了什么脏东西，恨不得立刻躲得远远的。  
小铁兵很是失望难过，不知道自己怎么了，也不知道自己究竟做错了什么，居然被另一个自己讨厌了。但在同时，小铁兵也发觉：这个大铁兵好像有些怪怪的，每次被一个紫色来打凑近身边或者触碰，都会吓得一瞬间两腿颤抖，有时还会情不自禁地两腿绞紧，看起来像是哪里的零件出了问题一样，但只要离对方远一点的话，就绝对不会这样。超别扭超奇怪的。  
小铁兵知道，那个紫色的有点可怕的来打叫王蛇，本来应该是自己的宿敌来着。但自己所在的那条kubrick流水线并没有生产他，所以今天还是第一次见面呢。  
但是小铁兵实在是太单纯了（……）所以其实也说不出来到底哪里奇怪。  
值得一说的是，当天直男主人家里来亲戚，有小朋友来玩，于是傻直男就专门把小铁兵，大铁兵和与大铁兵同样比例的王蛇放进了一个单独的玻璃柜子里。还上了一把非常严密结实的锁。  
就是怕熊孩子搞破坏，所以只是炫耀一下而已，让小朋友看看，饱饱眼福，但是绝对不可以碰哦。  
小朋友是那种很乖的小男孩，其实也不熊，第一眼就被超级可爱的小铁兵吸引了。小男孩的大眼睛水水的，像是好奇的狗狗一样趴在柜子上，恋恋不舍地上下左右前后欣赏着像是帅气可爱的玩具娃娃一样的小铁兵。小铁兵挺起胸膛，一动不动地站着，感到无比的快乐和自豪，如果可以的话，小铁兵好想快乐地跳起来，发射漫天小星星和小爱心给小男孩看。能被人喜欢这件事，真的让天真烂漫的小铁兵开心极了。  
小铁兵好想和小男孩成为朋友。  
好不容易到了晚上，亲戚们走后没多久，直男主人就接到朋友打来的电话：对方失恋了，正闷闷不乐，准备约他出去通宵喝酒打游戏。直男是个很讲义气的人，而且觉得闲着也是闲着，就一口答应下来，整理了发型，穿上最喜欢的AJ，挎着包就出门去了，留下满柜子的来打小人们。  
而此时的小铁兵、铁兵和王蛇都还被锁在单独的柜子里，离原本所在的，其他来打的柜子还有一段距离。  
终于可以动起来了。来打们纷纷开始活动身体，还有几个热情的来打趴在柜子的玻璃幕墙上，远远地朝小铁兵打着招呼，小铁兵看见后，超级开心地跳起来，朝着大家招呼回去。  
那个胳膊举得最高，挥舞得最热情的红色来打叫【龙骑】，小铁兵刚被工厂制造出来的时候，就见过他啦。还有白色的头顶尖尖的来打叫【四仔】，面甲上有颗橘子瓣的来打叫【铠武】……白天的时候，小铁兵可都记在心里啦。但是，自己与大家，今晚只能在不同的柜子里遥遥相望了呢。小铁兵垂下了头，稍有点失落心碎。  
但小铁兵一想到自己身旁还有两只更大也更帅气的来打，又一瞬间变得元气满满。小铁兵用两条短短的小腿颤颤巍巍颠颠撞撞地跑过去，想要对铁兵和王蛇示好，想要和人家一起玩，想要知道怎样才能变得又酷又强。  
铁兵立刻露出嫌弃的神态，连连后退。铁兵是个超级讨厌小孩子的来打，白天来主人家里做客的那个人类小男孩，趴在玻璃柜子上左看右看已经让铁兵觉得浑身不适了，更别说是这个迷你版的，天真幼稚又傻乎乎的自己。如果可以的话，铁兵真的不想跟小铁兵呆在一个柜子里，甚至连看都不想看见小铁兵。可是柜子上了锁，来打们又不可以随意乱跑，就也别无他法了。  
铁兵缩到角落坐下来，郁闷地双手抱膝把自己缩成一团，直截了当而充满敌意地，用肢体语言提醒小铁兵离自己远一些。可小铁兵还是没有放弃，契而不舍地还想继续过来黏着铁兵。百般无奈之下，铁兵只好抄起了那支长炮防身，警告小铁兵：我最讨厌小孩子了！你不要再过来了！  
小铁兵垂下了头，一颗破裂的小红心浮现在空气中。小铁兵知道自己又被讨厌了。小铁兵只好委委屈屈地慢慢地转过身，去找王蛇一起玩。  
王蛇此时此刻正心情烦闷，支着腿坐在柜子的另一端，铁兵的斜对角，有一下没一下地踹着玻璃柜。看到小铁兵哒哒哒地跑过来，又没来由地暴躁起来。  
好想暴揍这小东西一顿。这种软弱的小玩意，被揍了会哭的吧？王蛇这么想着，刚要站起来付诸实践，却突然产生了一个更为绝妙的想法。  
小铁兵在王蛇的不远处停下来了。短短的小腿支撑着圆润可爱的小身体，小铁兵有些犹豫也有些害怕地张望着，这个紫色的来打好吓人，简直让自己有些不敢上前。  
小铁兵正在犹豫不决，却看见王蛇朝自己勾了勾手指。是在叫我过来的意思吗？这个紫色的帅气的大来打，是也想和我做朋友吗？小铁兵忐忑不安又兴奋雀跃地想着，双腿的反应却更快些，乐颠颠地朝着王蛇冲了过去。小铁兵好快乐，恨不得再四处弹射出小小的爱心。  
没有可怕的对手，只有不勇敢的来打。小铁兵在心中想着。毕竟，自己可是最勇敢的小铁兵呢！  
小铁兵已经站在了王蛇面前。紫色的大来打就算是坐在地上，也要比站起来的小铁兵高出一些。小铁兵正想着要如何友好地表达出自己的倾慕和喜爱之心，就看见对方的裆部装甲一瞬间弹开了。  
黑色的保护层之下，弹出了一根又粗又长的大○棒，隐隐约约挂着晶莹的水，顶端还微微上翘，上挑着，挑起来直指小铁兵的面甲。  
小铁兵知道那是什么——很久以前的，自己与一起被生产出来的另外几个kubrick小来打在模型店的货架上玩闹的时候，大家对彼此的身体都很好奇，想看看朋友们和自己有没有什么不一样，于是就互相看了那里——那个绝对不可以被人类发现的地方。  
卸下裆部护甲之后，小铁兵发现，那根小东西，自己有，小海鳐和小坚甲也有，但是小花梦却没有。小龙骑虽然一开始还别扭害羞地不让看，但后来还是不情愿地挪开双手，让大家看见了那根小小的○棒。…所以，那里可是只有男孩子来打才有的、引以为荣的宝贝哦！  
但是，面前的这一根……真的好粗好大哦。跟自己的那根完全不一样…小铁兵有些困惑，这也是表达友好的方式吗？小铁兵在商店里等待出售的时候，曾见过人类之间用握手的方式打招呼——原来来打之间也是这样吗？天真不谙世事的小铁兵如此想着，怯生生地伸出小钳子一样的，被设计得很简单却相当适合抓握棒状物的小手，傻乎乎地摸上了王蛇胯间挺立的大家伙。  
好热。——这是小铁兵的第一直觉。然而在下一秒，小铁兵就被王蛇一把狠狠拽了过来。过于明显的体型差距和可怕的力量感，让小铁兵一瞬间产生了被吊在空中的错觉，发出了小小的呜咽声，像是被踩到尾巴的小狗一样。  
小铁兵跌进了王蛇的怀里。  
喂，就这么想摸吗？  
王蛇的面甲贴近过来，饱含威慑与邪恶气味的音波传入了小铁兵的音频接收天线。小铁兵银灰色饱满的胸甲，与王蛇紫色硬挺的胸甲彼此摩擦。  
小铁兵不明白这句话是什么意思。自己才不是想摸……明、明明是对方先把大●棒伸到自己面前，自己为了表示友好，才伸手过去摸摸的呀……意识到危机感的小铁兵心中警铃大作，开始有些害怕了。这个紫色的大家伙，真的有些不对劲…至少也绝对不是自己想象中那样友好的、可以成为朋友的来打。  
小铁兵本能地挣扎起来，但王蛇的力气实在太大了，让小铁兵根本动弹不得。同时，因为位置的变换，那根火热的大东西似乎顶在了自己的双腿之间——这让小铁兵惊觉不妙。  
这是在…欺负我吗？  
为什么要这样欺负我呢？  
此时此刻，铁兵正孤零零地坐在柜子角落里，百无聊赖地把玩着手中的枪和长炮，思索着该如何度过这煎熬般的漫漫长夜。  
可恶，如果没有这个碍眼的小东西的话，自己本可以被王蛇按住手脚、解开腰带、再扯掉私处的保护挡板，压在玻璃柜子里，在所有来打的注视下被狠狠地侵犯一晚上才对……想到这里，铁兵简直酸楚又气恼，又一次夹紧了因为过度兴奋的幻想而微微湿掉的腿间。虽然早就被柜子里的其他来打们看光了羞耻又丢脸的模样，但，对于铁兵而言，残存的羞愧心和自尊心以及那点装模作样的道德感，是绝对不允许自己在最讨厌的小孩子面前做出如此不知羞耻的行为的。啊啊，主人，到底什么时候你才能把这个小鬼放到别的柜子里去……铁兵闷闷不乐又近乎哀求地想着，抬起头来的时候，才目睹了眼前这无比可怕的一幕。  
迷你版的自己，正在被王蛇猥亵。  
Kubrick玩具小人比起shf来打显得娇小很多，也正因为如此，小铁兵可以像是某种大型道具武器一样，被王蛇牢牢掌握，插翅难飞。小铁兵私处的护甲被王蛇强行剥开，黑色手指正揉搓着幼小的、尚未完全发育的小小穴口。Kubrick玩偶的身体结构与shf来打稍有不同，因此，小铁兵的小穴位置也比起自己更靠后些。那里只是一个微微凹陷的、圆圆的小洞眼，因为太过幼嫩，甚至完全看不出作为性器该有的样子，与自己成熟饱满又多汁的小穴简直大相径庭，细小到连手指都难以抠入，更别提那么大的●棒——  
不要啊。虽然小孩子是很讨厌，但这、这已经是在  
诱奸和猥亵儿童了……铁兵咽了一口不存在的唾沫，艰难地接受着眼前的一切。更何况，要目睹迷你版的自己遭受这种事情…那还不如……铁兵忐忑不安，危机感、厌恶感、隐隐约约又不甚明朗的兴奋感，以及举棋难定不知如何是好的焦虑感，一齐浮上心头。  
小铁兵被无助的恐惧感包围，宛若尚未学会游泳，皮毛也还不够蓬松的落水小狗，只会胡乱地扑腾。小铁兵不知道王蛇在对自己做什么，更不明白自己接下来会遭遇什么，只知道自己身上很奇怪的地方被这个紫色的大来打摸到了。本应是遭遇危险的境况，却伴随着电流般奇怪又超级舒服的感觉，小铁兵的小身体酥酥麻麻，一边怀揣着对这个紫色大来打的恐惧之心，一边彻底软了下来，失去了行动力。有些痛，也有些不舒服，肚子里面胀胀的，像是被强行填满了一样——小铁兵终于退缩了，再也不想跟这个紫色的可怕大来打做朋友了。小铁兵才不想要这样奇怪又糟糕的，喜欢随便欺负人的朋友。  
小铁兵呜呜乱叫，试图求饶，却没有换来丝毫的怜惜之心：王蛇仿佛是面对案板上鱼肉的人类屠夫，只是肆意地将小铁兵玩弄于股掌之间。窄小的孔道宛若橡皮糖般被撑开，又发出带着水声的轻响，叭地一下弹回去。  
铁兵不敢再看了。铁兵双拳紧握，全身颤抖低下头去，将头埋在战栗着的膝盖之间。不要管。不要去插手…不要在乎这种事情。不要管！不要看也不要想了！  
可恶，果然还是……  
铁兵最终勉强做好了见义勇为伸张正义的决定，但可惜为时已晚。眼看着小铁兵被王蛇控制拘束在怀中不停挣扎，几乎被王蛇玩弄出哭腔；短短的小腿也被分开，露出用于侵犯的地方，就连前戏的扩张都早已草草结束，小铁兵的小穴被王蛇的手指插弄得水淋淋微微抽搐，一张一合，小口向外翻着，露出隐秘的内壁。  
铁兵不敢再看，可是那根大●棒的头部已经侵犯进来了——小铁兵的洞洞很小，绝对无法与这样巨大又粗长的大家伙适配，王蛇又缺乏耐心，扩张不足，内心急躁地只想立刻捅进去。不行，这样下去的话，会出现什么样的惨剧——而且——这也算是在侵犯和挑衅我！！铁兵的内心大为崩溃，就连自己腿间的湿润也顾不得了，一心只想阻止王蛇的暴行。  
而可怜的小铁兵甚至还完全无法理解到底发生了什么，只能挣扎着发出软呼呼的弱智一样的声音，肥肥的小胳膊小腿拼命挣扎扭动，却只能在空中乱蹬。小铁兵不明白什么叫性交，但小铁兵知道，那么大的家伙如果进到肚子里，自己是绝对会被开膛破肚的。  
好痛，真的好痛，那东西还在一点一点地劈开自己的身体。小铁兵的面甲下已经泛出了泪花，小铁兵从来没有这么痛过。我会死掉吗？会被撕成两半吗？小铁兵迷迷糊糊地这么想着，泪水又止不住地流下来。  
而王蛇只觉得好烦，这个软弱爱哭又不听话的小家伙扭来扭去，让自己烦躁极了。毫无怜惜之意，王蛇借着小铁兵被钉在自己●棒上的姿势，将面朝自己呜呜乱叫的小铁兵翻了个面。那根粗大又硬挺的凶器，便正好在小铁兵的体内碾磨过一圈。  
变态！！你这个变态！！！  
铁兵失态地大骂出声，发出了只有来打小人们能听见的高频声波。  
整个玻璃柜子都在轻微颤抖。铁兵不顾一切地冲上去，想要从王蛇的手中夺下这个缩小版的、遭受着凌虐又可怜无助的自己。但很可惜——在如此近身肉搏之中，身为远程攻击者的铁兵丝毫不占优势。  
王蛇哈哈大笑，一把推得铁兵人仰马翻。铁兵狼狈地跌坐在王蛇脚下，早就泛滥成灾的爱液不幸从裆部护甲渗出，双腿大开地摔在玻璃柜底，仰视时正好足以看见小铁兵凄惨又可怜的模样——像是被钉在了王蛇的胯下一般，整个身体都悬在空中，逃也逃不走，跑也跑不掉，两条短粗的方形小腿拼命地乱蹬，却实在是离地太远，从而显得更加无助。小铁兵本来平坦的腹部因异物的插入而明显隆起，被顶出饱胀的形状。  
…有什么东西滴在了脸上。被如此画面刺激得失神的铁兵，怔怔地抬手抹了一把自己的面甲，伸到面前时，所见的是满手晶亮稀薄的清水，还有少许乳白色的、粘稠如牛奶的黏液。铁兵向上看去，那是从小铁兵还沾着白浊的、细嫩的前端喷出来的——这个小家伙，实在是太幼小了，还没有发育成熟。所以就算是高潮时喷出的爱液……也只有这么一点点而已。  
可现在不是该想这些的时候。…求求你了，放过这个小家伙，来侵犯我吧！…想对我怎么样都可以……铁兵甩开手指间的爱液，近乎讨好般地哀求着王蛇，颤抖着缓缓分开双腿，露出已经暧昧湿润的裆部，为了让王蛇看得清楚些而停留了几秒，随后急切地弹开了护甲。在那层阻隔之下，修长饱满的器官与湿漉漉的小穴都在饥渴难耐地抽动着渗出汁水，尤其是穴口，此时正宛若花瓣般绽开，吐露出一股又一股的粘稠蜜浆。  
哈哈，这可真是丢脸死了。王蛇忍不住大笑起来——明明唾弃又嫌恶这样的画面，却不免因某种奇妙的倒错感而愈加兴奋。在又一次狠狠挺腰刺穿小铁兵小穴的同时，王蛇抬起腿，一脚踏在铁兵裸露在外的私处。  
shf玩具的脚下有着便于弯折的细小棱角，宛若刑具的东西狠狠碾磨在铁兵的下体，凸起部分来回挤压脆弱敏感的●棒与小穴。再抬起时，王蛇的足底已经沾满了黏稠而晶莹的透明爱液，糊满了厚厚一层，缓缓地沿着脚掌的边缘淌下来。同样的动作重复了几次，铁兵就在如此来回往复的折磨之下抵达了高潮。  
一边目睹着幼小的自己遭受凌辱，一边遭受着性虐待，铁兵在王蛇的足下被踩弄到止不住地漏出爱液，像是失了禁。  
可这一切都无济于事，小铁兵仍然被王蛇捣弄得死去活来，膨大的腹部浮凸出王蛇●棒的形状，原本纤细如孔眼的小穴口，此刻被撑得又大又圆，塞得满满当当，又承受着一次比一次猛烈的抽插与摩擦，快感与剧痛交织于幼嫩的身躯，宛若连绵不断的过载。小铁兵拼命哭叫着，终于从体腔内漏出一大股清亮的透明汁水，淋在了自身与王蛇媾合的部位，那些水液顺着粗硬的●棒，黏稠地淌下晶莹的一层。幼嫩而纯洁懵懂的小铁兵，就在这样残酷的凌虐与快感地狱中，迎来了初次的绝顶。  
刚来到这里的时候，铁兵偷看过男主人的房间。铁兵知道，人类自慰时用到的名叫“飞机杯”的东西，大概就是这副模样。小小一只，外形饱满圆润而可爱，任人泄欲，抽插之后就被扔在一边，从里面漏出肮脏淫秽的东西。  
铁兵就这样看着自己的努力彻底白费了。  
小铁兵瘫倒在了玻璃柜的底板上。  
粉色的内腔翻了出来，被灌了一肚子王蛇的精液，又因为小小的身体完全装不下如此大量的东西，那些浊白与清亮的混合物流得满地都是，活像是个漏出奶油的小泡芙。小铁兵完全不明白发生了什么，这一切都超出了小铁兵的理解范围，好痛，小铁兵的四肢都在痛，肚子都快胀破了，小铁兵好想哭，小铁兵觉得委屈极了，但是小铁兵已经连哭出来的力气都没有了。眼看着王蛇扔开自己，翘着那根又一次挺起来了的，恐怖的大●棒走向了角落里不断后退着，吓得发抖甚至连两腿之间都有些漏水的大铁兵，小铁兵晕晕乎乎，眼前一黑，暂时失去了意识。  
就是这样，超可怜的小铁兵。


End file.
